1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal traps and, more specifically, to an animal trap having a plurality of sensor mechanisms that respond to the presence of an animal therein by closing the sliding door and humanely containing the animal until it is removed to an appropriate location and released. A plurality of traps may be interconnected end-to-end with the adjacent doors open to form an extended containment chamber.
The present invention includes at least one primary trap comprising a rigid grated or screened housing with a sliding door on each end, a sensor assembly having at least one power source, a heating element communicating with a heated bait hanger to heat the bait. The present invention uses redundant sensors to assure capture of the animal within. A pressure-sensitive sensor pad disposed beneath the hanging bait activates the door closure mechanism. A laser sensor is further included to detect flying prey and others that may circumvent the ground placed pressure sensor. Each trap member is provided with a redundant sensor assembly and to operate its doors.
A release trap is provided for use as the last trap member when a plurality of trap members is used in conjunction with one another. The release trap has a clear housing fabricated of Plexiglas, tempered glass or other such suitable material. The release trap has an open end to connect with the trap member and a closed end with a sensor assembly to close the sliding door at the open end when prey is detected by the sensors. Once the prey has been contained within the release chamber, it is removed from the trap member and transported to a location where the prey may be released.
The present invention may be adapted to accommodate the capture a multitude of various types of animals including, but not limited to, rodents, snakes, reptiles, insects, mollusks, fish, squirrels, mammals, invertebrates, vertebrates and many, many more. Variations of the present invention may be employed such as shape, size, material, placement of sensors, door-closing mechanisms and other such modifications without deviating from the concept of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other traps designed for the humane capture of animals. While these animal traps may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.